psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Lists of linguists
A linguist in the academic sense is a person who studies linguistics. Ambiguously, the word is sometimes also used to refer to a polyglot (one who knows a lot of languages), or a grammarian, but these two uses of the word are distinct. The word linguistician is also used by some people to refer to one who studies linguistics, in order to avoid this ambiguity, although this word is rare, and generally disliked by linguists. Academic linguists do not have to be polyglots. The following is a list of linguists. See modern linguists for those whose work follows the program of structural linguists. A * Anvita Abbi (India), typologyRajasthani Language * David Adger (UK), syntax * Alexandra Aikhenvald (Russia, 1957-), syntax, typology, Amazonian languages, Papuan languages, Hebrew, Russian * A.J. Aitken (Scotland), lexicography * William Foxwell Albright * Avery Andrews, (Australia), syntax * Diana Archangeli (USA), phonology * Mark Aronoff, (USA), morphology * Ayers Alisa * Dogan Aksan, (Turkey), semantics * Abdul Gani Asyik (Indonesia) * John Langshaw Austin (UK, 1911-1960) * Amara Prasithrathsint (Thailand), sociolinguistics,ethnolinguistics,syntax * Phinnarat Akharawatthanakun (Thailand, Sociolinguistics, Dialectology, Phonology, Comparative and Historical Linguistics, Language Contact, Tai languages, Dialects of Thai language, Dialects of Lao language, Tones Mehar Abdul Haq Dr(Pakiatan) B * Emmon Bach (USA, 1929-) * Zami Bahawalpuri * Mark Baker * Peter Bakker (The Netherlands, Denmark), intertwined languages, pidgins, sociolinguistics * Charles Bally (France, 1865-1947) * Subhabrata Banerjee (India, 1971-), natural language processing * Kathleen Bardovi-Harlig (USA, 1954-) Second language acquisition, tense and aspect, pragmatics * Yehoshua Bar-Hillel (Israel, 1915-1975) * Andrew Barss (USA), syntax * Jan Niecislaw Baudouin de Courtenay (Poland, 1845-1929) * Alton Becker * Mary Beckman * Adriana Belletti * Byron Bender * Benjamin K.Bergen * Nasser Berjaoui (Morocco), Moroccan Secret Languages * Charles Berlitz * Roger Berry (UK) * Christina Bethin (USA), phonology * Thomas Bever (USA), sentence processing, psycholinguistics * Bhartrihari (India, 450–510), Sanskrit * Rajesh Bhatt (India), syntax, Hindi-Urdu, Kashmiri * Rakesh M. Bhatt (India), sociolinguistics, second language acquisition, Hindi-Urdu, Kashmiri * Balthasar Bickel (Switzerland), Kiranti languages, typology * Derek Bickerton (1926-) * Manfred Bierwisch (Germany) * Wilhelm Bleek (Germany, 1827-1875) * Bernard Bloch * Leonard Bloomfield (USA , 1887-1949) * Sheila Blumstein * Robert Blust (USA), Austronesian languages * Franz Boas (USA, 1858-1942) * Jonathan David Bobaljik * Paul Boersma (The Netherlands), phonetics * Dwight Bolinger (USA, 1907-1992) * Franz Bopp (Germany, 1791-1867) * Hagit Borer (USA), syntax * Željko Bošković * John Bowring (UK, 1792-1872) * Wilhelm Braune (Germany, 1850-1926) * Joan Bresnan, syntax * Michael Brody (Hungary/UK, 1954-) * Ellen Broselow (USA), phonology * Karl Brugmann (Germany, 1849-1919) * Ranko Bugarski (Serbia), sociolinguistics * Karl Bühler (Germany, 1879-1963) * Alisson Burkett * Hadumod Bußmann (Germany) * Dani Byrd (USA), phonetics C * Lyle Campbell * Una Canger * Monica Cantero * Rudolf Carnap (Germany, 1891-1970) * Andrew Carnie (Canada, 1969-), syntax * Robyn Carston * John Chadwick (UK, 1902-1998), (Linear B) * Wallace Chafe * Paul Chilton * Jean-François Champollion (France, 1790-1832), (Egyptian hieroglyphs) * Noam Chomsky (USA, 1928-), syntax * Sandra Chung (USA), syntax * Guglielmo Cinque (Italy, 1948-), syntax * Michael Clyne * Felice Coles * Christopher Collins (USA), syntax, Kwa languages * Peter Collins (UK), corpus linguistics * Wes Collins, Hispanic linguistics, Mam * Bernard Comrie * Cleo Condoravdi, semantics * Jean-Claude Coquet * Annabel Cormack (UK), syntax * Gerard Cornielje (Netherlands), syntax, Dutch * Elizabeth Cowper (Canada), syntax * William Croft (USA), syntax, cognitive linguistics * Richard Crouch, computational semantics * Megan Crowhurst * David Crystal (UK, 1941-) * Peter W. Culicover (USA) * Baateni M. Reza (IRI) D * Vladimir Dahl (Russia) * Amy Dahlstrom * Anne Daladier (France) * Probal Dasgupta (India), South Asian linguistics * Donald Davidson (USA, 1917-2003) * Veneeta Dayal (India), South Asian linguistics, semantics * Ayse Pamir Dietrich (Turkey), Ankara University,Faculty of Letters,Turkey, Russian and Turkish syntax and phonology * Ferdinand deHaan (Dutch), typology * Richard Demers (USA), phonetics, native American languages * Ali Akbar Dehkhoda (Iran, 1879–1959) * Berthold Delbrück (Germany, 1842-1922) * Otto Dempwolff (Germany, 1871-1938), Austronesian languages * Molly Diesing * R. M. W. Dixon (UK/Australia, 1939-), syntax, typology, Australian languages, Amazonian languages, Fijian * Josef Dobrovský (Czech Republic) * Clement Martyn Doke (South Africa, 1893-1980), Bantu languages * Aharon Dolgopolsky (Russia/Israel, 1930-) * Patricia Donegan (USA) * Edgardo Donovan (USA/Italy, 1974-) * Sheila Dooley (USA) * Ángela Downing * B. Elan Dresher (Canada), (phonology) * Wolfgang U. Dressler (Austria), (phonology, morphology, text linguistics, child language development) * Konrad Duden (Germany) * Donald Dyer * Ahmad Hasan Dani E * Penelope Eckert, sociolinguistics, (USA) * Umberto Eco (Italy, 1932-) * Murvet Enç * Desiderius Erasmus * Tevfik Esenç (Turkey 1904-1992), Ubykh * Daniel Everett * Karen Everett * Michael Everson (USA/Ireland, 1963-), (writing systems) * Colin J. Ewen (1951-), phonology, English, Scots, Dutch * Eugenio Coseriu, Romanian * Engin Uzun, Turkey F * Salifu Faal (Gambia), Sociolinguistics * Charles J. Fillmore (USA, 1929-) * Franck Floricic (France/Italy) * Sandiway Fong (USA), computational linguistics, parsing * Michael Forman * Amy Fountain (USA), phonology, Navajo, * Danny Fox (USA) * Johannes Friedrich (Germany) G * Brent Galloway (1944-) * Tamaz Gamkrelidze (Georgia, 1929-) * Gerald Gazdar (UK, 1950-) * Jan Gebauer (Czech) * Dirk Geeraerts (Belgium) * Stefan Georg (Germany), 1962-) * LouAnn Gerken (USA), language acquisition * Badri Gharib (Iran) * Anastasia Giannakidou (Greece), semantics * Heinz Giegerich (Germany) * Andrew Goatly (UK) * Heather Goad (Canada) * Alexander Gode (Germany, USA) * Adele Goldberg * Rosa A. Gonzalez (linguist) ((Ecuador)|1959-) * George Grace * David Graham (phonetics and language constructs) 1971- * Sidney Greenbaum (UK, 1929-1996) * Joseph Greenberg (USA, 1914-2001), typology, language universals * (Herbert) Paul Grice (UK, 1913-1988) * Jakob Grimm (Germany, 1785-1863) * Yosef Grodzinsky * John Gumperz * Lakhan Gusain (India), 1966-, descriptive grammar, Rajasthani language * Gene D. Matlock * George Abraham Grierson (Scotland), Linguistic Survey of India H * Harald Haarmann (Germany) * Mary Haas * Kenneth L. Hale (USA, 1934-2001) * Morris Halle (USA, 1923-), phonology, morphology * Michael Halliday (UK/Australia, 1925-) * Michael Hammond (USA, 1957-), phonology, computational linguistics * Heidi Harley (USA, 1969-), distributed morphology, syntax * John Peabody Harrington * James Harris (1709-1780) * John Harris * Roy Harris (UK, 1931-) * Zellig Harris (USA, 1909-1992) * Martin Haspelmath (Germany, 1963-), syntax, morphology * John Hawkins * Sarah Hawkins * Samuel Ichiye Hayakawa (USA, 1906-1992) * Bruce Hayes (USA), phonology * Valerie Hazan * Irene Heim (USA/Germany), semantics * Bernd Heine (Germany) * Randall Hendrick, syntax * Luc Herman (Belgium) * Daniel Hirst (UK/France, 1946-) (speech prosody) * John Napoleon Brinton Hewitt,(1859-1937, USA, specialized in Iroquoian dialects) * Louis Hjelmslev (Denmark, 1899-1965) * Charles F. Hockett (USA, 1914-2000) * Harry Hoijer * Harry Hollien * Paul Hopper * Peter E. Hook (USA, Indo-Aryan Languages Rajasthani Language * Norbert Hornstein, syntax * Jill House * Bedřich Hrozný (Czech Republic, 1879-1952) * Mark Huckvale * Wilhelm von Humboldt (Germany, 1787-1835) * Rodney Huddleston (UK/Australia) * Richard Hudson (UK, 1939-) syntax, word grammar * Khaled Huthaily (USA), English-Arabic Contrastive Linguistics * Dell Hymes (USA) I * Sabine Iatridou (USA/Greece, 1958-) * Vladislav Illich-Svitych (Russia/Ukraine, 1934-1966) * Frances Ingemann * Vyacheslav Vsevolodovich Ivanov (Russia, 1929) * Pavle Ivić (Serbia, 1924-1999) J * Ray Jackendoff (USA, 1945-), syntax, lexical semantics * Florian Jaeger (Germany, 1976-) * Vatroslav Jagić (Croatia, 1838-1923) * Roman Jakobson (Russia, 1896-1982) * Jay Jasanoff (USA), Indo-European * Katarzyna Jaszczolt (Poland) * KA Jayaseelan (India), South Asian linguistics, syntax * Eloise Jelinek (USA), syntax * Otto Jespersen (Denmark, 1860-1943) * Keith Johnson * Dianne Jonas (USA), Syntax, Scandinavian languages * Daniel Jones (UK, 1881-1967) * Sir William Jones (UK, 1746-1794) * Allard Jongman * Brian Joseph * Aravind Joshi * Dan Jurfasky K * Ronald Kaplan, computational linguistics * Vuk Stefanović Karadžić (Serbia, 1787-1864) * Simin Karimi (Iran/USA), syntax * Lauri Karttunen, computational morphology, semantics * Ahmad Kasravi (Iran, 1890-1946) * Martin Kay, computational linguistics * Paul Kay (USA), construction grammar * Richard Kayne * Patricia Keating * Michael Kenstowicz * Madjid Khalilov (Russia), languages of Dagestan * Ayesha Kidwai (India), syntax, Hindi-Urdu * Tracy Holloway King, grammar engineering * M. Dale Kinkade * Paul Kiparsky (Finland/USA, 1941-) * Yuri Knorosov (Soviet Union, 1922-1999), (Maya hieroglyphics) * Alice Kober (UK, 1907-1950), (Linear B) * Ekkehard König (Germany), reflexives and intensifiers * Hilda Koopman * Hans van de Koot * Jan Koster (Netherlands, 1945-) * Đorđe Kostić (Serbia, 1909-1995), speech recognition, machine translation, phonetics, phonology * Stephen Krashen * Angelika Kratzer (USA/Germany), semantics * Michael Krauss * Bhadriraju Krishnamurti (India, 1929-), Dravidian languages * Alfred L. Kroeber * Henry Kucera (Hungary, 1925-) * Deny Arnos Kwary (Indonesian, 1975-) * Krisadawan Hongladarom (Thailand),syntax,pragmatics and discourse studies,ethnolinguistics,Tibetan linguistics,linguistics field methods * Kalaya Tingsabadh (Thailand),phonetics,phonology,dialectology * Kingkarn Thepkanjana (Thailand),syntax,semantics,cognitive linguistics,linguistic typology L * William Labov (USA, 1927-), founder of sociolinguistics * Peter Ladefoged (1925-2006), phonetics, language conservation * Itziar Laka, syntax * George Lakoff (USA) * Robin Lakoff, sociolinguistics * Sydney Lamb (USA, 1929-) * D. Terrence Langendoen (USA), syntax, semantics, computational linguistics, mathematical linguistics * Richard Larson, syntax * Howard Lasnik, syntax * Karl Richard Lepsius (Germany, 1810-1884) * Adrienne Lehrer (America), lexical semantics, pragmatics * August Leskien (Germany, 1840-1916) * Stephen C. Levinson (Holland) pragmatics * Fran Levstik (Slovenia, 1831 - 1881) * Charles N. Li (China) * Yafei Li, syntax * Alvin Liberman * Mark Liberman * David Lightfoot * Lin Hua (China) * John Lipski * Philip Locke * Fred Lukoff (USA, 1920-2000), (Korean language) M * Monica Macaulay * Marlys Macken * Brian MacWhinney * Diane Massam (Canada), syntax * Miura Tsutomu (1911-1989), Japanese language * Pádraic I. M. MacUidhir * Ian Maddieson * Anoop Mahajan (India), Hindi-Urdu syntax * Susan Major * Radhika Mamidi (India), pragmatics, computational linguistics * Amy Mangan * Sean Mann (USA), Korean language * Alec Marantz * Nikolay Yakovlevich Marr (Russia/Republic of Georgia, 1864-1934) * André Martinet * Joan Mascaro * Peter Matthews (UK, 1934-) * Stephen Matthews (UK), Cantonese * John J. McCarthy * James McCloskey (Ireland), syntax * James D. McCawley * Martha McGinnis (Canada), syntax * Cecile McKee (USA), language acquisition * John McWhorter (USA), Creole languages * Carl Meinhof (Germany, 1857-1944) * Alan Melby (United States), computational linguistics * Jason Merchant * Franc Miklošič (Slovenia, 1813-1891) * Carl Mills (USA, 1942-2003) * Ken Miner * Marianne Mithun * K.P.Mohanan ( Singapore/India, 1947-) * Richard Montague (USA, 1930-1971) * Motoori Norinaga (Japan, 1730-1801), Japanese language of the Edo period * Gereon Müller (Germany, 1964), syntax * Pamela Munro (USA) N * Ádám Nádasdy * Ad Neeleman * Marina Nespor * Johanna Nichols, Slavic languages * Janet Nicol (USA), language acquisition * Jon Nissenbaum * Francis Nolan * Jerry Norman, Chinese language O * William O'Grady * Diane Ohala, (USA, 1966-), language acquisition, phonology * John Ohala, phonetics * Hermann Osthoff (Germany, 1847-1909) * Karel Oštir (Slovenia, 1888-1973) * Janez Orešnik (Slovenia, 1935-), comparative linguistics * Marc Okrand, Klingon language * Walter J. Ong (USA) P * (India, c. 520-460 BC), Sanskrit grammar, formal grammar, descriptive linguistics, generative linguistics, mathematical linguistics * Barbara Partee (b. Germany, b. 1940), mathematical linguistics * Hermann Paul (Germany, 1864-1940) * Andrew Pawley * Holger Pedersen (Denmark, 1867-1953) * Mario Pei (USA/Italy, 1901-1978) * David Pesetsky (1957-) * Ann Peters, language acquisition, prosody * Robert Phillipson (UK, 1942-) * Massimo Piattelli-Palmarini (Italy), biology of language * Janet Pierrehumbert, phonetics, phonology * Kenneth L. Pike (USA, 1912-2000) * Steven Pinker * Glyne Piggott (Canada) * Predrag Piper (Serbia), (Slavic languages) * Vittore Pisani (Italy, 1899-1991) (historical linguistics) * Jean-Yves Pollock, syntax * Hans Jakob Polotsky (1905-1991) * Giovanni Pontiero * Rebecca Posner * Paul Postal (USA, 1936-), syntax * Dennis Preston * Alan S. Prince * Ernst Pulgram, Italic languages, Romance languages * Geoffrey Pullum (UK/USA, 1945-), syntax * Clifton Pye * Thomas Pyles * Pranee Kullavanijaya (Thailand), syntax, semantics, comparative historical linguistics, Tai languages Q * Randolph Quirk (UK) R * Juan Bautista Rael (USA, 1900 - 1993) * Fran Ramovš (Slovenia, 1890-1952) * Robert Rankin * Eduardo Raposo * Rasmus Christian Rask (Denmark, 1787-1832) * Charles Read * Kenneth Rehg * Lawrence A. Reid * Keren Rice (USA/Canada), phonology, First Nations languages * Norvin Richards (USA), syntax * Elizabeth (Betsy) Ritter (Canada), syntax * Luigi Rizzi (1952-) (Italy), syntax * Ian Roberts (UK, 1957-), syntax * Sara Thomas Rosen, syntax, lexical semantics * Háj John R. Ross (USA), syntax, poetics * Malcolm Ross, Austronesian languages, Papuan languages * Alain Rouveret (France), syntax * Jerzy Rubach (Poland / USA, 1948-), phonology * Merritt Ruhlen (USA) * Mihaj N. Radan (Romania) * Rungpat Roengpitya (Thailand), phonetics, phonology, language and culture, applied linguistics S * Harvey Sacks * Hiralal Shukla (India), semiotics, body language * Jerrold Sadock * Ivan Sag (USA) * Joseph Salmons * Geoffrey Sampson (UK, 1944-) * Nathan Sanders (USA), phonology * Beatrice Santorini * Edward Sapir (USA, 1884-1939) * Ferdinand de Saussure (Switzerland, 1857-1913) * Irena Sawicka (Poland) * Archibald Henry Sayce (UK, 1845-1933), (Akkadian language) * August Schleicher (Germany, 1821-1868), Indo-European languages * Johannes Schmidt (Germany, 1843-1901) * Wilhelm Schmidt (Germany, 1868-1954) * Russell Schuh * John Searle (USA, 1932-) * Elizabeth Selkirk * Sequoyah (USA, 1760-1843), (Cherokee) * Joan Sereno * Eemil Nestor Setälä (Finland, 1864-1935) * Sibawayh(i) (d.793), Persian language * Eduard Sievers (Germany, 1850-1932) * Neil Smith * Paul Smolensky * Dominique Sportiche * David Stampe (USA) * Stanley Starosta (USA) * Georgiy Starostin (Russia, 1976) * Sergei Starostin (Russia, 1953-2005), historical linguistics * Luc Steels (Belgian), computational linguistics * Donca Steriade (USA/Romania) * Gregory Stump (USA) * Karumuri Venkata Subbarao (India), syntax, South Asian languages * Takao Suzuki (Japan), Japanese language * Morris Swadesh (USA), typology * Zdenko Škreb (Croatia) * C.Shackle London (1941-) * Suda Rangkupan (Thailand), syntax, semantics, discourse analysis, narratives and cognitive linguistics * Sudaporn Luksaneeyanawin (Thailand), phonetics, phonology, speech technology, psycholinguistics, applied linguistics, stylistics T * Leonard Talmy * Deborah Tannen (USA, 1951-) * Julee Tate * Bruce Tesar * Sarah Thomason * Eric Thompson (USA, 1898-1975) * Laurence C. Thompson * Sandra A. Thompson, syntax, Chinese language * Tokieda Motoki (Japanese, 1900-1967) * J. R. R. Tolkien (UK, 1892-1973) * George L. Trager * Larry Trask (USA, 1944-2004) * Lisa deMena Travis (Canada), syntax, Malagasy * Nikolai Sergeevich Trubetzkoy (Russia, 1890-1938) * Peter Trudgill, sociolinguistics, English language * Theraphan Luangthongkum (Thailand), phonetics, comparative and historical linguistics, Southeast Asian linguistics, linguistics field methods, lexicography U *J. Marshall Unger (USA, 1947-), Japanese language *Juan Uriagereka (Spain/Basque Country), syntax *Adam Ussishkin (USA), phonology, Semitic languages V * Hans van de Koot * Teun A. Van Dijk (Netherlands, 1943-), pragmatics, discourse analysis * George van Driem (Netherlands), Tibeto-Burman languages * Robert Van Valin Jr. * Max Vasmer (Russia/Germany, 1886-1962) * Calvin Veltman (USA/Quebec)--sociolinguistics: language shift, bilingualism, assimilation * Michael Ventris (UK, 1922-1956), Linear B * Jean-Roger Vergnaud (France) * Karl Verner (Denmark, 1846-1896) * Valentin Voloshinov (Russia) * Alexander Vovin (Russia/USA) * Vichin Panupong (Thailand), syntax, dialectology, comparative historical linguistics W *Gregory Ward *Natasha Warner (USA), phonetics *Gerigje Catharina Wakker (Netherlands, 1985-) *Thomas Wasow *Andrew Wedel (USA), phonology *John Wells (UK, 1939-) *Paul Werth (UK) *John Westbury *Diedrich Westermann (Germany, 1875-1956) *Ernst Oswald Johannes Westphal (1919-1990) *Lydia White *John B. Whitman *Benjamin Lee Whorf (USA, 1897-1941) *Henry Widdowson (UK) *Anna Wierzbicka (Poland, 1938) *Edwin Williams, syntax *Nicholas Williams (1943-) *MaryAnn Willie, syntax, Navajo language *David Willis, syntax *Deirdre Wilson *Robert Dick Wilson (USA, 1856–1930) *Walt Wolfram *Arok Wolvengrey *Alison Wray * Wirote Aroonmanakun (Thailand), syntax, semantics, computational linguistics, corpus linguistics Y * Malcah Yaeger-Dror, sociolinguistics * Yamada Yoshio (Japan) * Victor Yngve (USA, 1920-) * Androula Yiakoumetti (Cyprus) *Moira Yip *Richard Young Z * Annie Zaenen, syntax * Karen Zagona, syntax * L. L. Zamenhof (Poland, 1859-1917), creator of Esperanto *Raffaella Zanuttini, syntax *Draga Zec *Ofelia Zepeda, Tohono O'odham language * Ghil'ad Zuckermann (Israeli/UK), Semitic languages, Indo-European languages *Arnold Zwicky, (USA, 1940), syntax, morphology, syntactic variation * Ziahosseini, (Iran) List of linguists Linguists Linguists bn:ভাষাবিজ্ঞানী তালিকা da:lingvister de:Linguist et:Keeleteadlaste loend eo:Lingvisto fr:Liste de linguistes célèbres la:Linguista ja:言語学者の一覧 pt:Lista de linguistas sl:Seznam jezikoslovcev sr:Списак лингвиста vi:Nhà ngôn ngữ học zh:语言学家列表